


if i was dying on my knees (you'd be the one to rescue me)

by joylight



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Even then, F/M, also there is a single braincell and the only person who sometimes uses it is an oc, like so self indulgent, rarely used braincells, this is a self indulgent coffeeshop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joylight/pseuds/joylight
Summary: julie has gotten pretty used to not being able to sing.  and she's fine with that, really she is.  she's got a job at a coffee shop and a new friend who's a little intimidating, and her family is still 100% supportive.  she's fine with never singing again.  until she meets them.otherwise known as a coffee shop au with a little bit of ~spice~
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. chapter one

Julie didn’t want to be frustrated, she really didn’t. In fact, she wanted to be sad, mourning, depressed, or literally anything other than slightly pissed off all the time. It’s incredibly exhausting to be angry all the time, and she felt like being sad would at least give her blood a break from simmering.

But her mom died. And apparently her body only knows how to process grief by developing a rather annoying tendency to be irritated constantly.

She tries to forget it though. Instead of wallowing in the negative feelings that cloud her family in the months following Rose Molina’s death, she throws herself into distractions. She gets a job at a coffee shop near the USC campus and puts almost all her effort into becoming a top employee. Her grades don’t drop because thankfully her professors seemed to all inherently understand that she just couldn’t sing anymore. Like at all.

The world kept spinning. Julie could only hope to hold on.

That’s how she ended up, six months later, complaining over a milk frother about her very well-intentioned best friend to the only person she knew would listen.

“Flynn just doesn’t understand,” Julie moans, shutting off the frother and dumping the contents unceremoniously into a to-go cup. Her coworker, Allison, raises an eyebrow and swipes a rag at the milk spill that pools under the cup.

“Did she try to get you to sing again?”

“Surprise karaoke night with her girlfriend and a couple kids from class. Well-intentioned, but completely off base.” Julie shoves a lid onto the cup and slides it across the counter to a pre-occupied businessman who doesn’t notice the extra milk soaked into the bottom. Allison nods thoughtfully and starts dumping coffee beans into the espresso machine. Julie watches her with slight awe. Allison was one of those people that terrified Julie when she met her; everything about her felt polished and put together down to the blunt cut of her pale blonde hair and the curve of her smirk when she smiled. Soon enough, Julie discovered that she was as warm as any of her other friends, but it had taken a lot of closing shifts and smoothie runs to come to that conclusion.

Allison sets down the bag of coffee beans and gives Julie one of her solemn looks; it’s the sort of look where Julie thinks Allison could probably read her mind if she tried hard enough.

“Maybe they’re going about it wrong. You haven’t been around music properly in what? A year? What if you just need to sit and listen to music again to just get you used to the environment?” Julie thinks for a moment. Allison raises a fair point, and it’s the complete opposite tactic that everyone else has been trying, which has been to shove music in front of her to sing and give her expectant and hopeful looks. It’s a trial run. Something casual.

“Where would I go?” Allison smiles a bit and passes Julie a container of oat milk to put away.

“There’s a bar off Sunset that’s hosting an open mic tonight. Very relaxed and casual vibes. I could pick you up from your apartment and take you. We haven’t hung out since that movie night a while ago.” Julie hesitates. It’s not that she’s opposed to spending a night with Allison, but a small part of her feels like she’s cheating on her current circle of emotional support humans by agreeing to go. Not that her dad or Carlos or Tia would mind, but Flynn would possibly take offence and that alone stalls Julie for longer than she realizes. Allison clocks the look on her face and amends the statement. “Flynn is obviously welcome too.

A mind reader, Julie swears.

“Hell yeah. Let’s do this.”

*** 

Julie’s feeling significantly less optimistic when Allison’s car has been driven away by the valet and herself, Flynn, and Allison are all standing in line outside the club. Julie can feel the bass of the songs playing more than she can hear them, but the proximity of music is enough to make her palms sweat. Other than the music the coffee shop plays and the strains of country she hears through Carlos’ wall, Julie hasn’t heard proper music since Tia Victoria sang “Amazing Grace” for her mother’s funeral.

Flynn notices her nervous look.

“Chill, Jules. It’s all very chill. We’re just gonna listen to a couple bands.”

“Flynn’s right. And if at any point you want to bail, we can go get soft pretzels.”

“But we should try and stay for the whole thing!”

“However, we’re also going to respect you if you can’t do that,” Allison punctuates this sentence with a meaningful eyebrow raise and Flynn nods vigorously. Julie swallows and tries to mimic the courage she had a few hours ago. The bartender scrutinizes their IDs for a moment before allowing them to sweep into the bar and Julie’s jaw nearly drops at the volume of people contained inside. Nearly every seat is filled, and the standing areas are packed with people all jamming to the band onstage that’s currently playing what Julie has to admit is a pretty kickass cover of “Somebody Told Me” by The Killers. Allison somehow discovers a table near the edge of the bar, and disappears off to get them drinks. Flynn’s rocking out already, and Julie feels a few of the nerves in her stomach even out as the realization that she doesn’t have to sing sinks into her bones. Allison was right, unsurprisingly. If she focuses hard enough, she can even push out the memories of coming to these sorts of open nights with her mom. Flynn shoots her a large and grateful grin and Julie lets herself smile back.

She’s taking a step. She’s doing it.

Allison returns as the band switches and a new band begins to play a hyped up cover of “Africa” by Toto. The three girls lapse into quiet appreciation of the music, with Flynn singing along to every song played, Allison bobbing her head to herself and occasionally letting out a few notes in her vocal range, and Julie just quietly appreciating the fact that she doesn’t feel like throwing up. It’s all very casual, just like her friends said.

Until it’s not.

As the third band of the night begins their last song, Julie retreats to find the bathroom. It’s hidden nearly backstage, and she’s just about to make it to the door when she hears the panicked shouts of someone from near the curtain which separates the small backstage from the actual performing area.

“Dude, I cannot believe he bailed on us.”

“Are you really surprised? Bobby was a piece of shit.”

“Hey, he didn’t use to be!”

“Calm down, Reg. You know he’s been treating us like garbage ever since that record label thought he had a ‘marketable voice’ or whatever they said.”

“Guys he bailed on us, what are we supposed to do?” Julie, despite all the “stranger danger” lessons running through her brain, backed up far enough to see into the backstage area. Three guys stood there, two with a guitar and a bass each and one with drumsticks he was nervously twirling. The one with the guitar had his face buried in his hands and kept swearing heavily under his breath. The other two seemed frozen in their own panic as well. Guitar Player removed his hands from his face and Julie caught a glimpse of worried hazel eyes and dark curls. Bass Player opened his arms and Guitar Player tumbled into them for a hug while Drum Player rubbed his back. The three guys looked absolutely wrecked.

Here’s the thing: Julie had an uncontrollable urge to help people. It’s how she got roped into half of Flynn’s schemes, how she ended up teaching Carlos all of his second grade science curriculum herself, and how she somehow became the unofficial backbone of her family after her mom died. Seeing three guys utterly wrecked because, presumably, their fourth bandmate had bailed on them? It activated that uncontrollable urge deep in her stomach.

Here’s another thing: Julie hasn’t played music or sang in six months. She’s had no desire to, and every time she’s tried, the distinct urge to throw up overtook her. Tonight was supposed to be the baby step that showed her whether or not music was something she could seriously consider again; whether or not she could feel that itch to perform anymore.

“Hey, do you guys need a fourth?”

She felt the itch.

The three guys looked up in varying levels of shock. Drum Player recovered first, and stepped towards her hesitantly, wringing his pink hoodie as he did.

“Uh, what?”

“It sounded like someone bailed on you. I can play. If you need it.” Guitar Player recovers next and nearly bounds over to her in barely contained excitement.

“You can play rhythm guitar?”

“No,” the three boys deflate, “I can play piano though.” Guitar Player tilts his head to the side as though playing a melody through in his head. He turns back to the other two.

“Bright could fit piano.”

“We never wrote the music for a piano component,” Drum Player wrinkles his nose.

“I did,” Guitar Player admits. The other two don’t look phased, though Bass Player does raise an eyebrow. “I was bored!”

“Okay, but we don’t want to put you out,” Drum Player turns back to Julie and she swallows.

“No, I offered. Let me see the music.”

“Okay, but you have like ten minutes!” Bass Player finally chips in with a surprisingly cheerful tone. Guitar Player hands Julie what looks like a piece of notebook paper and her eyes skim the words and notes. It’s feasible for sure, but she can feel the nerves prickling at her stomach. Guitar Player leans into her space and she clocks how ridiculously attractive he is up close. He gives her a smile.

“We alternative verses like this, see? And I don’t know your range, but we can figure that out on the go.” Julie gives him a small smile.

“Somewhere between mezzo-soprano and soprano.”

“We can work with that.” Guitar Player seems to vibrate with energy. “Are you sure you wanna do this?”

“No pressure,” Bass Player adds.

“Like seriously, none. We can just go home and cry,” Drum Player says. Julie isn’t sure. She really isn’t. In fact, she’s pretty sure she should just run away and hope she never sees these guys again.

“I’m sure.”

Well, that’s that.

Guitar Player sends her a smile that looks genuinely like someone has funnelled sunlight into his body and Julie feels the nerves lift for half a second. Then, they’re called to the stage and all of a sudden she feels like she could puke all over again. Guitar Player grabs her hand and squeezes it.

“You got this.” Julie files out with the rest of the band and she’s extremely grateful her friends aren’t sitting in her direct line of sight. The piano is definitely worn out from use, but her fingers settle naturally on the keys and Julie tries to focus on the budding itch to perform in her stomach rather than the urge to throw up. She’s supposed to start this song. This song that she became aware of ten minutes earlier. She catches Guitar Player’s eye and he nods encouragingly. She presses down on the keys and opens her mouth.

_Sometimes I think I'm falling down_

_I wanna cry, I'm calling out_

_For one more try to feel alive_

_And when I feel lost and alone_

_I know that I can make it home_

_Fight through the dark and find the spark_


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flynn's upset, julie's confused, and guitar player just wants to know the name of the girl who sang with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm back after a thicccc hiatus and i cranked this chapter out instead of doing philosophy homework. ah, the life of an english major. hopefully this satisfies you guys, and hopefully the next chapter will be up a lot sooner!

When Julie wakes up the next morning, she feels slightly as though she’s broken out from the surface of a very warm but turbulent lake. After her impromptu performance yesterday where  _ oh my God she sang again _ , she had been dragged from the bar by her friends. Guitar Player had chased after her for a moment, before supposedly clocking the look on Flynn’s face and backing off. Her best friend had been quiet the whole drive back, and Allison, besides complimenting Julie calmly on her performance, had also remained silent. Allison’s silence was normal; Flynn’s was not. It was only when Allison rolled to a stop at Julie’s house, Flynn was supposed to sleep over, that Flynn broke the quiet.

“Actually, Allison, could you take me home?” Julie’s head whipped around so fast that she would have fallen if she was standing.

“You’re going home?”

“Yeah, I am.” Flynn’s tone was set and Allison simply pressed her lips together and pointedly looked out the window. Julie shook her head.

“Why?”

“Well you clearly didn’t need me to sing again, so I’m assuming you don’t need me to sleepover either.” Julie’s mouth fell open in shock.

“Flynn, it’s not like that. They needed me-”

“Oh so when three random hot guys you’ve never met need you, you find your voice, but when your best friend begs you for six months to sing again, you can’t do it? I see how it is, Jules.” Julie couldn’t find any words to counter that, seeing as she hadn’t processed that she had sung again, so Flynn glared pointedly at the door.

“Could you please get out so Allison can take me home?” Allison had shot Julie a sympathetic look but offered no advice, and Julie had managed to stumble from the car with her head still spinning in shock. She had managed to get up to bed without her dad or Carlos giving her any issues, but before she could realy process what had happened, the adrenaline drained from her body and she had fallen asleep.

Now, laying in bed, she allowed herself a moment to put together the pieces.

  1. She had sang again for the first time in six months.
  2. She had sang again for the first time in six months with three random strangers.
  3. She had sang again for the first time in six months with three random strangers in front of an entire barful of people.
  4. Flynn was incredibly mad that she had done the above things.
  5. And she had a shift at the coffee shop in forty minutes and it took thirty to drive there.



As she pulled on her work uniform and tugged a comb through a few pieces of her hair, Julie tried to feel something other than shock. Nothing came to mind. Maybe if she had just sang again, she would have been able to process it. But Flynn was mad at her too. That alone scrambled her brains.

Her dad simply waved as he saw her tear from the house and into her car. The radio blared for a moment and Julie hesitated. All the times before when music had started playing, she’d been quick to turn it off. Now, she hovered her finger over the off button on the radio for a second before letting it play. Another baby step, even smaller than the one she’d accidentally taken last night, but important nevertheless.

She stumbled into work two minutes before she was supposed to clock in. Allison was already there, expertly pulling shots of espresso and looking ultimately way too put together. She offered Julie a calm smile.

“Hi, Jules.”

“Clock in. Gotta. Almost… late,” Julie’s heaving breaths. Her normal parking space was filled and she ended up parking a good ten minute sprint away. And Julie is not a sprinter. She manages to swipe her card on time, locates her apron, and joins Allison at the espresso machine with her heart still pounding against her ribs. Allison’s hands move quickly enough as she assembles a line of mobile ordered lattes, and Julie takes the second of reprieve from the lack of customers in the shop to catch her breath.

Allison tucks the drinks into a carrier, and finally turns to Julie with the same calculating look she had given last night right after Julie had said the guys needed her.

“So.”

“Soooo…” Julie runs her fingers over the touchscreen of the till. Allison raises an eyebrow.

“You sang.”

“I did.”

“With total strangers.”  
“Yep.”

“I’m really quite fucking proud of you,” Julie’s eyes widen as Allison finally breaks eye contact and begins filling the whipped cream canister. 

“You’re proud of me?” Julie’s voice squeaks and Allison sends her a smirk.

“Obviously. You finally let that killer voice out of its cage for the first time in months and you had fun. And you’re okay. That’s all that matters to me.”

“How did I do that though?” Julie asks, though she doubts Allison will have an answer. She doesn’t even know. What she does know is that when she hit the high note at the end of the song, it felt like her lungs had finally opened up again after a long time crushed under her grief and it had felt better than good. It had felt amazing. Allison sets the whipped cream down and shrugs.

“I’m not sure, Jules. Maybe you were just ready. Didn’t you say those guys needed help?”

“Yeah, I guess their rhythm guitarist bailed on them last minute,” Julie chews her lip, remembering the dejected looks on the faces of her impromptu band. She hadn’t even gotten to ask them if she had butchered the song or not.

“Then it sounds to me like your mama bear instincts kicked in a bit. That, and I’m pretty sure you were into the guitar player.” Julie’s head shoots up.

“What! I don’t even know his name! I was helping for purely unselfish reasons.” Allison raises an eyebrow.

“You’re telling me that you didn’t even notice his biceps? Or that smile?” Julie would normally begrudgingly admit that yes, Guitar Player was ridiculously cute. But her mind had wandered yet again to her best friend, and she felt the familiar tug of sadness at her chest.

“Flynn hasn’t texted me back.” Allison’s teasing expression falls solemn and Julie almost wished that everything had been a giant dream. She missed her, and it had barely been 24 hours. The last time they’d had a fight, Flynn had tried to egg her room. Julie didn’t even want to know what would happen this time.

Allison hasn’t given any advice, which means Flynn ranted to her the whole drive home and she’s either being very respectful or is sparing Julie the specifics. Either way, it makes her slump against the register and attempt to forget her issues as milk froths and keyboards clack around her.

Her shift passes in a blur, the post-lunch rush nearly overwhelming the small shop. Allison leaves an hour before Julie, and as she does, she lays a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Just go see her. I’m sure she won’t be as mad if you explain your thought process.” Julie desperately wants to scream that she didn’t have one, but Allison is already gone and there’s a stressed college student in front of her looking for six shots of espresso. As she pulls the shots, she mulls over the previous night in her mind.

She knows inherently that the reason she was able to perform was because someone needed her. Someone needed help. That was different than people wanting her to sing so she could get back to normal. She also knows she sang because it was a song which had nothing to do with her mother, whereas the songs she sang for class or the songs Flynn tried to get her to belt out at karaoke had all been songs her mother knew and loved. It was a complicated mix of reasons, but Julie needed to sort them out before she went to Flynn. Otherwise, the eggs were gonna come out again.

By the time she closed up the shop with hands still faintly smelling like espresso and sweet cream, Julie had basically given in to the fact that she was never going to figure out how to apologize to Flynn and that there was going to be an omelette frying on her windowsill for the next few days. Then, as she was tucking the keys into her purse, she heard the tell-tale rumble of her best friend clearing her throat. Julie’s head shot up and it was indeed Flynn, arms crossed, and bejeweled sneaker tapping a beat into the sidewalk.

“Flynn!”

“You’ve got two minutes to explain. I’m about to be towed,” Flynn jerks her head towards her car which is, naturally, parked in a dropoff zone for Uber drivers. Julie nods quickly, trying to order all her thoughts from during her shift into orderly lines in her head. She needs to mention the “someone needing her” thing, and the “song her mother never knew” thing too. 

All that comes tumbling out of her mouth is: “I’m sorry.” Flynn sighs.

“I know that, Jules. But you still haven’t explained why you did it. Why you sang with a bunch of random strangers!”

“I told you, they needed me!”

“Yes! You said that! But how is that any different from me needing you?”

“Because!” Julie runs her hands down her face in frustration as she tries to compose herself, “You needed me to sing because you needed me to feel better. You needed me to go back to normal and grieve and whatever. These guys just needed a fourth singer. You should have seen them. The guitar player was almost crying.” Flynn remains silent for a moment and Julie takes the silence as an excuse to guide her to a bench beside the coffee shop. The silence continues to hang over them for a moment, and Julie is shocked when Flynn finally turns to her and there are tears rimming her eyes.

“Did you feel like I was forcing you to sing? Did I push you?” Julie’s heart thaws.

“I mean, yes. A bit. And I completely understood why. But I just couldn’t sing unless I was ready, and for a bit it felt like you didn’t understand that.”

“Of course I get that, Jules! I’m sorry!” Flynn opens her arms for a hug and Julie tumbles into them without hesitation, inhaling the scent of vanilla that still clings to Flynn’s skin from her job at a bakery near the pier.

“I forgive you, don’t worry. I just hope you can forgive me too.”  
“Obviously. I know how you are with the “need to help everyone who needs it” thing.” Julie shoves her but her heart soars when Flynn tumbles into giggles.

“I still don’t really know how I did it,” Julie admits, tracing her toe on the concrete. Flynn frowns slightly.

“Do you think it was a one time thing?”

“Maybe?” Julie winces a bit at the thought of taking a step back again. Even though she knows healing isn’t linear, she’d really like to get over this specific part of grief a little faster. She couldn’t ignore how good it felt to belt out the penultimate lyrics of a random band’s song either. Flynn wraps an arm around her shoulders and squeezes.

“Whatever it was, I support you 100%. And those guys were super cute!”

“You’re a lesbian, Flynn.”

“I still know eye candy when I see it.” Julie bursts out laughing.

“Okay, maybe they were cute! But I’ll probably never see them again.”

She thinks.

The rest of the week goes by a lot easier knowing Flynn is no longer mad at her. When she comes to work the next day and regales Allison with the tales of how her and Flynn patched things up, Julie pretends not to notice the private smirk that overtakes Allison’s face as she mentions how Flynn showed up at work. Julie even manages an A+ on an essay the day after, and finally makes a venti half-caf skinny peppermint mocha with no screw ups at work. She listens to music again normally, and joyfully hugs her dad when he notices.

Life’s pretty normal, until of course it’s not again.

Their coffee shop hosts open mic nights a lot, and when Julie started working she requested to be scheduled away from them. When her weekly schedule comes out displaying a shift during the three hour long open mic and her heart rate doesn’t immediately rise, she’s pretty excited. She even manages to shock Allison when her friend offers to switch shifts with her and Julie heartily declines.

“Look at you go,” Allison flicks her towel at Julie, “That open mic really did something to you, huh?”

“Yeah!” Julie smiles as she restocks the caramel sauce, “I actually feel like I can be around music again.”

“I still think it was Grinny McBiceps that did a number on you, not the music.” Julie tosses a bottle of sauce at Allison which she readily catches with a surprisingly loud laugh.

“I’m just saying, Julie-”

“So that’s your name!” Both girls freeze and turn to see none other than Grinny Mc- no! Guitar Player and his band all gathered at the counter with their jaws open. Allison recovers first and arranges her face back into the cool expression she uses with customers. Julie can’t exactly manage it, because even though she’s spent the last week denying how cute these boys are, the hint of abs poking through Guitar Player’s cutoff are scrambling her brain.

“So the girl Luke can’t shut up about now has a name,” Drum Player says dryly, shoving Guitar Pl- Luke in the shoulder to break him from the trance he’s apparently entered along with Julie. Bass Player leans forward excitedly.

“We’ve been looking for you since the open mic!”

“You found me,” Julie’s voice feels dry. Luke grins at her and she feels her stomach swoop as he does.

“Where did you end up? We wanted to ask you if you wanted to jam with us again,” Luke says, leaning against the counter. Julie’s brain whirrs as she processes this, and luckily Allison steps in.

“I had an emergency. Had to take her out of there.”

“What sort of emergency?” Bass Player asks, leaning forward with a smirk and a wink. Allison raises an eyebrow.

“Forgot to take my birth control.” Bass Player chokes on air and Drum Player bursts out laughing. Luke doesn’t seem phased and turns back to Julie.

“So do you wanna? Jam with us again? We’re signing up for the open mic here.” Julie tries to shrug noncommittally.

“I dunno. I’m pretty busy.” Luke deflates, but Drum Player steps in.

“No pressure, obviously. Just if you end up wanting to play with us again, you can. You completely elevated our sound. I’m Alex, by the way.”

“Reggie,” Bass Player adds, though he still seems shaken by Allison’s words.

Julie smiles at them. Luke seems to recover some of his energy at her smile and pulls out a piece of paper from God-knows-where and a pen and scribbles something on it.

“This is my number. Seriously, call me at any time if you wanna play again. We’re totally into it. Even into having you in the band if you want.”

“Dude, stop being so intense the second you see a cute girl,” Reggie groans. Both Luke and Julie blush and it’s at this point that Allison fully steps in.

“I appreciate the business transaction that just occurred, but this is a coffee shop and not a corporate mixer. Can I get you anything to drink?” The boys chorus their orders and Julie turns to make them as Allison fends off Reggie’s renewed advances with a sigh. They leave the shop with a loud “goodbye” and Julie slumps against the counter when they leave. Allison evaluates her with a steady gaze.

“Are you going to play with them again?”

“No clue.” Julie pushes her hands into her face and groans. Allison pats her back.

“Think about it. They seemed nice.”

“Even Reggie?” If Julie hadn’t been mistaken, a hint of flush appears on the apples of Allison’s cheeks.

“Even Reggie. Now get up. You’ve got another hour left of your shift and Caleb told me I’m too nice to you.”

“Still very weird to me that you call your dad, Caleb.”

“Adoptive father,” Allison corrects and turns away before Julie can prod more as usual. She takes another second to compose herself and stow Luke’s number deeper in her pocket before turning to the stack of green tea lemonade she has to make and burying her nose in her work.

It’s later, when she’s sitting alone in her room massaging her sore feet and looking at the keyboard in her room, that Julie truly considers Luke’s offer. It’s not that she doesn’t think playing music with them again will be fun; she does. But there’s something holding her back, and she’s pretty sure it’s the four sheets of piano music laying on her keyboard.

It’s a huge step. A massive, giant, life-changing step. One her mother would want her to take. Does she want to? Julie pulls out her phone and texts Flynn, who’s in the middle of sending her opinions on episode six of Outer Banks.

**from: julie molina is a star**

**what would you say if i told you i was considering playing music with those ute guys again? slash maybe joining their band?**

**from: double trouble**

**i would say your pacing deeply confuses me.**

**but i am proud.**

**and very supportive.**

Julie smiles, and sets her phone to the side and stands. Her keyboard sits in front of her, no longer mocking, but encouraging. She lifts the sheets of paper and spreads them on the stand. “Wake Up.” Her mother’s last gift to her. The last thing she needs to do before she can play music again, for real.

Julie’s pretty much fucking terrified.

But she still presses the keys.

_ Here's one thing I want you to know _

_ You got someplace to go _

_ Life's a test, yes, but you go toe-to-toe _

_ You don't give up, no, you grow _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allison is my baby btw and i literally want to talk about her 24/7. hit me up on tumblr @gillespie-s if you wanna talk about this fic or anything else!


End file.
